


Cousin Dearest

by standoutme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standoutme/pseuds/standoutme
Summary: Tonks has an unexpected run-in with an estranged cousin during the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Cousin Dearest

Tonks is running through the corridors of a battle-lit Hogwarts. On the search for her husband, who thought he could go fight in a battle without her, she doesn’t see much else. She has to find him. 

As her body clashes into another, she is thrown into a brick wall and an intense pain strikes her shoulder. The other person is on the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” she manages, extending her arm to the person, only then noticing the silver-blonde hair at the top of their head.

“It figures, that you should be the one to strike me down, cousin,” the blonde spits with disdain, as he refuses her hand and brings himself to his feet, brushing off his black robes.

Hesitating, Tonks raises her wand at the boy, who is just that - a boy. She is afraid of him. Because she knows which side him and his family are on, and this wouldn’t be the first time a cousin had killed a cousin. In fact, calling him her cousin would be strange. She doesn't know him. She has barely met him before in her life, yet here they stand, in the middle of a battlefield, forced to do so. It took irony to a new degree.

“Are you alright?” she asks, referring to so much more than his fall just now.

“What’s it to you, blood traitor?”

“I’ll have you know that I am a trained auror, and I could kill you on this very spot. However, I am also in a position to help you…”

“I don’t want your help.”

“I know you’re one of them. I could vouch for you, when all this is over.”

“And just why would you do that?”

Tonks lowers her wand slowly.

“I know you may not know this, but that’s what families do. I… I might not have a very big one, but we take care of each other. And… if you walk away now, fight with us, there will always be a place in it for you.“

The boy infront of her seemed at a complete lack for words. His face was bloodied, the bags under his eyes dark, and the grey eyes themselves - confused.

“Well I already did walk away,” he mutters, shifting his weight as he observes her.

“Good lad! Now, I really need to find my husband, you haven’t seen him, have you? Remus. Remus Lupin?”

A small glimpse of surprise, and a slight smile makes its way onto the boy’s face as he shakes his head in response.

“Alright, I’ll be on my way then. We have a son you know, Teddy. You’ll have to meet him some day!” the young woman grins, brown hair turning into a bright bubblegum pink as she runs off.

“Looking forward to it,” Draco smiles, shaking his head, as he continues in the opposite direction.

\- 2 months later - 

Draco is sitting in Andromeda’s dining room, as his aunt hands him a small baby with bright turquoise hair.

“Hi there, Teddy. It’s so nice to finally see you. I’m your uncle Draco, you see. And I’ll be coming around quite often from now on, if that’s alright with you?”

Teddy’s hair shifts to a familiar silver-blonde, causing Draco’s expression to shift from seriousness to a soft smile.

“It’s what your mother would’ve wanted. She was a good woman, you know. Probably the kindest I’ve ever met.”


End file.
